


Heaven Beside You

by Slave2Niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slave2Niehaus/pseuds/Slave2Niehaus
Summary: A response to the oh-so-brief Cophine season 5 teasers revealed in April 2017





	

"Did we really just do that?" Cosima smirked mischievously, closing the door behind her before slouching against it, happy to shut the rest of the world outside. She glanced at Delphine who was trying to liberate herself from the itchy old lacy dress.

  
"You know, they can all just go to hell. I won’t leave you." Delphine was adamant, and her head was spinning. Here they were, newly married, an act of absolute defiance against every faction hell bent on keeping them apart.

Hearing Delphine's growing frustration, Cosima crossed the room and laid a hand on her new bride’s arm. "Let me?" she soothed. Reaching up, she unfastened the awkward clasps as Delphine relaxed and turned to face her. Drinking in the sight of the smaller woman in the pristine and similarly uncomfortable tuxedo, it was like seeing Cosima again for the first time, and an image straight out of her fantasies. Delphine’s train of thought quickly began to malfunction as she struggled to catch her breath. She suddenly felt completely exposed.

Cosima’s voice lowered, smoky with intent. "Tonight, it's just you and me. No Neolution, no Dyad, no clones, no prolongevity experiments, no illness, no bullshit. Deal?"

Not waiting for any response, Cosima slowly leaned towards her and their lips gently parted, brushing together with agonising tenderness. Delphine's eyelids heavily drifted closed, as she felt careful fingers slide a bra strap from her shoulder before freeing her altogether from her constraints. Cosima crouched, easing the rest of Delphine's underwear from her body, and helping her to step out of the gown. She allowed her eyes and hands to travel up the long svelte legs before her, keeping herself steady and wanting to draw the moment out for as long as possible.

"Please, Cosima..." Delphine begged, her tone betraying a growing need. She cupped the smaller woman's cheek, their eyes meeting before Cosima placed a kiss on her wife's palm and stood once again. Linking hands, Cosima led Delphine over to the bed.

"Sit down." Delphine did as requested, and reached forward to begin undressing Cosima, only for a firm hand to stop her in her tracks. "Not yet". Fully aware of the effect the suit was having on the French woman, Cosima wanted to keep it on a little longer. Kneeling once again, she instructed, "Lie back". She watched as Delphine reclined, but could not resist tilting her head to try and maintain a good view of the brunette. Cosima removed her glasses , and began trailing her fingers tantalisingly over and between Delphine's parted thighs, watching as the blonde's breath became ever more ragged and her body began to tremble with anticipation. With a nudge, she spread Delphine's legs further apart, and lowered her lips to taste her wife.

Delphine gasped at the first contact, and strained to watch for as long as she could, each stroke of Cosima's deft tongue sending fire racing through her body. She felt one hand press down on her abdomen, holding her steady, as another reached up to seek out her own, their fingers interlacing as she climbed ever higher. Her body rocked with increasing speed against Cosima’s face, until at last she cried out, riding wave after wave of convulsions.

Cosima placed a few light kisses between Delphine’s legs and down her thighs, each touch eliciting a further tremor. Allowing Delphine to regain some composure, she stood and slowly peeled off each layer of her suit, never once averting her gaze from Delphine’s, until she stood naked and radiant in the glow of the lamplight before her prone wife. She unpinned the bun keeping her dreads in check, letting them fall loosely around her shoulders as Delphine reached for her, drawing her up onto the bed until she sat atop Delphine’s lap. Their soft bodies pressed tightly together as their lips met again, urgent tongues flicking and teasing each other. Feeling Cosima’s wetness on her thigh, Delphine kissed her more deeply; one hand pressed into the small of Cosima’s back as the other lightly grazed her nails along the curve of her backside.

“God, touch me …now” Cosima demanded, raising her body to grant access. Delphine’s slender fingers reached between them and slipped over her wife’s slick folds, applying enough pressure to provide some relief but deliberately avoiding the sweet spot. Cosima’s tongue lightly traced a path up the side of Delphine’s neck, her hot breath on the blonde’s ear, sucking the tender flesh into her mouth before playfully biting down on Delphine’s earlobe, an unspoken request to end the torture. Delphine obliged, pushing her fingers deep inside Cosima, eliciting a thankful sigh. Leaning backwards, Cosima’s hips began to rock gracefully, delicious friction building with each movement. Delphine watched, mesmerised by the undulating muscles of her wife’s lithe body. As Cosima’s breathing quickened and became shallower, Delphine withdrew, finding the bundle of nerves begging for her attention and beginning her expert massage, now filled with confidence that she could deliver exactly what Cosima needed. Within moments Cosima briefly stilled as a warmth began to infuse her body, before jolting forwards, clutching at Delphine, hanging on for dear life and gasping “Je t’aime…..je…..goddamn t’aime……”

Delphine held her tightly whilst she calmed, stroking the damp head resting on her shoulder. “Mon amour?”

“Mmmmmffff……I don’t think I can move. That was……awesome…” Cosima mumbled with a lazy grin.

Delphine reclined, the smaller woman sprawled completely limp atop her, and pulled the sheets up over them both, ever conscious of keeping Cosima warm and safe.

“Well, you know I studied very hard under an excellent teacher…. So, Mrs Cormier, I’m wondering where can we find some Eskimo Pies around here?”

“Mrs Cormier, huh? Well, Mrs Niehaus, we may have to improvise on that one for a little while…”

“Maybe we should go double-barrelled….” Delphine pondered, her thoughts interrupted by the sound of soft snoring. She smiled, and placed a light kiss on Cosima’s forehead, careful not to wake her. “Goodnight, my love” she whispered, closing her eyes, grateful for the peaceful evening they’d been able to share.


End file.
